Nuevos lios
by Amai Hiragizawa
Summary: porque dejar los lios en final porque no continuar ¿eh? pues esta es la segunda parte de lios de amigos aunque no se trate de problemas dorados los dioses estaran muy apretados
1. Chapter 1

Nuevos líos.

Capitulo 1.

Después de ayer.

-Hola como lo dije aquí está la segunda parte de líos de amigos, en esta historia están de comentaristas los hermanos ikki y shun- los presentaba su servidora la autora.

-Ya déjate de tantas tonterías- reclamo ikki.

-Hermano no estés molesto vele el lado bueno, ¿y cuál es ese?-

-Am… bueno…- pero ikki lo interrumpe- ya shun no me digas nada, no me recuerdes que esta arpía de autora dejo que june tuviera una… relación…. Contigo- dijo casi a punto de vomitar.

-Que exagerado ya empecemos-

Era de día y los pájaros cantaban la luz que irradiaba el sol brilla tanto que…ZZZ… si exacto espera ¿qué?... ZZZZ…ZZZZ, a claro casi lo olvidaba en la mansión kido después de la parranda del 14 de febrero todo amanecieron sobrios y sí también lo digo por shun. En ella se podían ver todos y cada uno de los cuerpos y posturas en las que se encontraban nuestros dorados, bronceados amazonas y algunas novias de nuestros dorados (las demás se retiraron a sus casas) en ella se veían dormir a dos gemelos sobre ciertos hermanos castaños.

-Hay ¿qué hora es?-Dijo el castaño mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza hasta que se percato de su postura- necesito una… Aaa.

-¿Qué?… Aaa- grito el gemelo mayor y los hermanos castaños dijeron muy enojados- aléjense de nosotros gemelos psicópatas-

-Ustedes son los pervertidos- se despertó y grito kanon a aioria y aioros.

En otra parte (ahí mismo):

-Ikki despierta creo que ya no pueden respirar- decía shaina.

-¿Eh? De que hablas- dijo ikki saliendo del sueño.

-Hablo de Camus y milo no durmieron porque toda la noche hasta ahora les hiciste un candado ya suéltalos- regaño la chica.

-¿Eh?-

-Y… ya… no… lo volveremos… a… hacer- decía milo.

-T…te… lo… prometemos- dijo Camus que no podía respirar.

-Ok- refunfuño.

-Shun despierta- decía la rubia.

-¿Dónde, dónde estoy?- pregunto el chico mientras se levantaba.

-Estamos en tu cuarto-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí ayer nos pasamos de copas-

-Aldebarán ya es hora de levantarse- le dijo tora.

-No torita, mejor hazme… hazme el puré de papas (¬¬)- decía aun soñando.

-Am…-

-Hay mi cabeza…- se quejaba la chica- Ricky Martin (esta delirando no se preocupen)… digo Julián-

-Saori… ¿qué pasa?- ñn

-Creo… que nos pasamos del whisky-

Todos fueron levantándose (por no explicar cómo se levantaron los demás así que los dejare a imaginación de los lectores) pasaron a la mesa para desayunar claro si se le puede decir desayuno a lo que estaban comiendo.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- se quejaba mm.

-Pues es un sándwich de espinacas, lo preare yo mismo- sentencio afrodita.

-Pues parece que lo masco la vaca- decía ikki.

-Hermano no es tan malo, ¿creo?-

-Shun porque no cocinas tú- dijo june.

-Bueno… pero no sé si les guste como cocino-

-Yo te ayudo shun- dijo mu.

-¿Qué no les gusto mi comida?-

-No- grito saga.

-A esto le llamas…. ¿comida?- dijo espantado kanon.

-Con un simple no bastaba- sollozaba afro (que dramático).

-A propósito loca no sabes donde termino el muerto- comentó aioria.

-Su serenísima alteza diosa de la sabiduría omnipotente y muy pero muy hermosísima atena por favor- dijo saori.

-Ah… perdóneme- a l cual todos dijeron "que dijo"

-Ahora si loca te pregunte donde termino el muerto… a si su serenísima reina de las tontas- dijo con toda la calma del mundo.

-Hay no respetan a una- en eso entra shion con toda la ropa medio rota y lleno de labial en forma de besos.

-Hola… buenas tardes… hip… a todos- dijo con la típica voz de ebrio.

Continuara…

-Bueno y shion que no aparece en los últimos capítulos del fic pasado y ahora lo metes en la segunda parte- dijo ikki.

-Bueno tienen que darle protagonismo también- decía shun.

-Exacto shun tiene razón por eso te quiero- la autora lo abraza e ikki se lanza sobre la pobre autora.

-Aléjate de mi hermanito pervertidora- decía ikki-nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ikki ya basta solo lo abrace.


	2. dios auxiliado

Capitulo 2.

Dios auxiliado.

-Qué onda con ese título- decía ikki.

-Hermano dulce sabe porque lo puso- dijo shun.

-Exacto lo puse por una visión que tengo sobre esta historia- dije mientras me ponía medio cursi.

-Ya empecemos haber que nos trae está loca… ¡OYE!,… digo la autora-

Bueno nos quedamos que shion llego ebrio y borracho a medio desayuno que para él eran "buenas tardes", en eso entran shun y mu con la comida.

-Ya está listo…- dijo algo indignado.

-Shion te sientes bien- pregunto shun.

-Linda… hip… tarde ¿no?- dijo mareado.

-Shion que horas son estas de llegar se supone que nos acompañarías a la fiesta del 14 de febrero- regaño la diosa.

-Ya bájale a tu rollo… y para que… hip… lo sepas nosotros- dijo apuntando a los demás (como un borracho ya sabrán a lo que me refiero)- no queríamos… hip… estar en esa mugrosa fiesta…- dijo mientras los demás le hacían señas de que no le dijera nada.

-Así-

-Sí… hip… porque eres una… hip… aguada… hip… niña fresa- faltaba decir que saori se puso peor que una señora embarazada-

-Q… que dijo—grito más que eufórica y dirigiéndose a sus caballeros- que dijo ese patriarca de pacotilla-

-Hay saori no le hagas caso cuando esta ebrio no sabe mentir- dijo dokho.

-¿Eh?-

-Digo no sabe lo que dice- afirmo el santo de libra.

-Ya díganle la…- dijo Aldebarán pero tora le había metido comida- amor ya te dije que no hables con la boca llena-

Después de aquel incidente nuestro patriarca se fue a descansar para ya no decir verdades… (-Dulce- grito ikki)… digo mentiras.

-Shun aquí tienes- dijo la rubia.

-Gracias june-

-Me pregunto cómo es que tomamos whisky y ron no recuerdo que hubiéramos puesto eso en las bebidas- se pregunto la chica y para mala suerte milo y Camus pasaban por ahí.

-Oigan Camus, milo ¿saben ustedes si todas las bebidas de naranja tenían whisky y ron?- pregunto shun que los vio y ellos quedaron estáticos.

-Veraz mi querido shun…- decía Camus-… puede ser que nosotros hayamos pues… echado alcohol… en sus… bebidas-

-¡¿qué?!- grito la chica casi muriéndose.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron aterrados.

-Debería hacerlos…- pero shun la interrumpió.

-June tranquila fue un accidente ¡¿verdad?!- dijo un poco alterado.

Entonces se abre un portal de un mundo desconocido y una persona con capa negra Salía y nadie sabía su identidad (era un portal del inframundo y hades salía de ahí ¬¬).

-Oh shun que sorpresa- decía el dios saludándolo y shun con cara de "que haces aquí".

-Hola hades- saludo extrañado el chico de ojos esmeralda.

-Necesito tu ayuda en un urgente problema- dijo el dios en eso aparece saori.

-Shun ikki te esta…- se queda estática.

-Hola saori-

-No por favor aun soy muy hermosa y joven para morir- gritaba desesperada la chica O.o

-Q… que le pasa- pregunto milo.

-Es que pasaron cosas- dijo el dios muy sospechoso.

-Shun al fin te encuentro- dijo ikki-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo ignorando al dios.

-Hermano se educado- dijo mostrándole quien estaba ahí.

-Ah… perdón hola anciano, hermano- regaño shun- ¿qué?

-Bueno no importa shaina me hizo reflexionar sobre tu relación con esa mujer y… decidí que es momento de hablar… -

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunto inocentemente.

-Bueno shun cuando tu quieres a una persona y sientes deseos de…- pero june interrumpió a ikki.

-Ikki no le digas nada más- grito al borde del colapso.

-Y luego ¿qué?- pregunto shun ya que su inocencia no lo dejaba ver más allá.

-Lo entenderás cuando te pase- dijo el dios.

-Pero ¿por qué?... creo que shun debe saber por pequeño que sea- dijo ikki.

-Ikki yo no veo a shun como un niño si ya es adolecente- se quejo Camus.

-No es cierto es muy pequeño para tener novia- bufo ikki.

-Shun ¿cuántos años tienes?- pregunto el dios.

-Dieciséis ¿por qué?-

-Ikki es adolecente- dijo el dios.

-Bueno ya dejen de pelear sobre mi edad, hades dinos ¿cuál es tu problema?- pregunto el chico.

Continuara…

-Solo quería explicarle, mira shun cuando sientes deseos de….-

-Ikki ya basta- grite porque no podía soportar ese tipo de charla.

-Por qué no lo dejan terminar es de muy mala educación no dejar hablar a los demás-

-Créeme shun te traumaras si oyes esa platica, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo adiós-


	3. Mi problema

Capitulo 3.

Mi problema.

-¿De quién es el problema?- dijo ikki.

-Pues seguramente de hades ¿no?- respondió shun.

-Pues si mí estimado shun así es-

-Pues yo no quiero tener que ver con ese dios de quinta-

-Hermano no seas tan grosero con él-

-Bueno ya dejemos de pelear y veamos que tenemos en el capítulo de hoy-

Bueno hades les conto sobre un problema entre él una personita y pues nuestros bronceados quedaron como pues… ya les contare.

-Entonces ¿cuál es tu problema?- pregunto el chico.

-Bueno shun lo que paso fue…-

-Flash back—14 de febrero-

-Qué linda fiesta no lo crees querido-

-Sí querida Hipnos, tanatos tráiganos más bebidas- ordeno el dios.

-Sí señor hades- dijeron los dioses gemelos.

-Bueno ha llegado la hora de repartir los obsequios, y claro mi hades me compro algo sumamente especial- dijo Perséfone.

-Este… yo…- decía el dios.

-Verdad mi amor que me compraste mi regalo mira aquí te tengo el tuyo y por si no te acuerdas hoy es nuestro aniversario- entonces todos aplaudieron mientras que nuestro dios del inframundo pues… se puso más pálido que la nieve.

-Eh… Perséfone-

-Sí mi querido hades-

-Yo… no… no te… wahsjdbicop- dijo el dios.

-¿Qué?-

-Que yo… no…no te compre wahsjdbicop-

-Hades no te entiendo dime que no compraste-

-Tú… tu regalo- dijo hades bajito.

-Mi ¿qué?- grito Perséfone desesperada.

-Tu regalo se me olvido- dijo con esperanza de que no lo mataran.

-Vete al demonio dios de pacotilla- grito su queridísima esposa.

-Espera… Perséfone… no… en la cara nooo….- grito asustado nuestro pobre dios del inframundo.

-Fin del flash back-

-Entonces Perséfone se molesto por qué no le compraste nada del día de san Valentín y además era el mismo día de su aniversario- dijo shun.

-Pues sí- dijo hades.

-Pues yo no me imagino cómo se hubiera puesto Martina si se entera que se me olvido nuestro aniversario- comento Camus.

-Seguramente lo hubiera matado- se burlo milo.

-Ya cállate- dijo Camus.

-Por favor hades a un dios como tú no se le puede olvidar un tonto aniversario- decía ikki.

-Lo lamento pero todo fue tan rápido- dijo hades.

-Bueno al menos te disculpaste con ella ¿verdad?- dijo shun tratando de asegurarse.

-Pues… tanto así como una disculpa pus… se puede decir que sí-

-Cómo que se puede decir- dijo ikki.

-Bueno lo que paso fue…-

-Flash back-

-Pues me vale- grito el dios.

-¿Qué? Ósea que no te disculparas- grito Perséfone.

-No tú fuiste la que me golpeo- dijo.

-Pues puedes ir buscando dónde dormir porque no te quiero en la casa-

-Fin del flash back-

-Fue muy indecente que le hablaras así- critico shun.

-Ya shun no me digas nada que no puedo creer lo que pasó-

-Por favor tenías que poner tu lugar como hombre si no lo entiende ni modo- dijo milo e ikki lo apoyo asintiendo la cabeza.

-Yo creo que el machismo no lleva a nada bueno-

-Mm… shun tiene razón a las mujeres no se les puede tratar como si fueran propiedad- aseguro Camus.

-Claro ellas tienen que entender que nosotros mandamos- dijo ikki.

-¿Ósea que nosotras tenemos que aguantarnos solo porque ustedes son hombres?- grito june.

-Exacto- dijeron milo e ikki.

-Huy váyanse al diablo- grito y luego se fue.

-Óyeme- dijo ikki deteniéndola- a mí no me puedes hablar así-

-Hermano deja a june tiene razón en molestarse- dijo shun.

-Ja solo lo haces porque es tu novia- dijo ikki.

-Yo… no…-dijo algo sonrojado-…yo-

-Olvídalo shun mejor síguenos contando que más paso hades-

-Pues…-

Continuara…

-Odio cuando me recuerdas mi sufrimiento-

-¿Cuál sufrimiento?-

-Pues que me recuerdes que mi hermano ya tiene novia-

-Hermano ya no soy un niño-

-Ay dios, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo-


	4. solucion eso creo

Capitulo 4.

Solución eso… creo.

-¿Enserio?- se quejo ikki.

-El paraíso hallar solo debemos ir por libertad…- decía cantando.

-¿Me estas escuchando?- dijo más enojado.

-Hermano contrólate- dijo shun.

-Acercándose el peligro viene ya….-

-Cállate- dijo perdiendo su paciencia-

-…Y para llorar no es el tiempo ahora…- Seguía en mi mundo- CALLATE.

-Ya hermano dejémosla disfrutar su música un rato bueno empecemos nosotros- sugirió shun.

Nos quedamos en que hades nos terminaba de explicar su problema con Perséfone.

-Y termina de decirnos hades- dijo milo desesperado.

-Es todo de ahí me vine para acá-

-Sí serás por que te pusiste en el plan de "yo soy muy hombre no pediré disculpas"- lo regaño Camus.

-Pus no fue mi culpa que ella se enojara- se defendió el dios- y no me tutees que soy dios-

-Pues no parece- dijo ikki.

-Hades si fue tu culpa no te acordaste de tu aniversario- respondió shun.

-Oigan chicos traje limo…- shaina se detuvo al ver a hades.

-Porque esa cara shaina solo es hades digo si es feo pero no tanto- dijo ikki.

-OYE- dijo un dios muy ofendido.

-No… no… es eso…- dijo aún en shock.

-Entonces- shun de plano no entendía.

-Es… es… Perséfone- dijo muy bajo.

-Que tiene Perséfone- pregunto milo.

-Esta allá afuera con nosotras- ante lo que dijo shaina a hades casi le da un paro cardiaco.

-No… no te preocupes yo tengo la solución- dijo milo.

-Hay no- advirtió Camus.

-¿Cuál?- dijo el dios con desesperación.

-No es obvio- dijo ikki, al parecer había pensado lo mismo que milo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto shaina.

-Miren y aprendan- dijeron los dos.

En eso se fueron a quien sabe donde (ni yo sé- dijo shun.) regresaron como 20 min. Después con un paquete en mano.

-Toma- dijo ikki.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto muy confundido el dios.

-Tú no preguntes solo ve y dáselo a Perséfone- dijo milo.

-Milo no creo que funcione- aseguro shun.

-Yo tampoco- dijo shaina.

-Estoy seguro que las ideas de milo no son con buenas intenciones- dijo Camus cruzado de brazos.

-No puedes comprar a una mujer- regaño shaina.

-Es que no es para comprarla- dijo ikki muy seguro de sí mismo.

Entonces hades fue con sutileza al patio delantero de la mansión con el paquete en las manos esperando que todos sus hermanos y amigos dioses lo ayudaran cuando menos a que Perséfone no llegue a los golpes.

-Pe… Perséfone- dijo hades con tono bajo.

-Eh-

-Espera antes de que me mates- dijo al borde del miedo y mostrándole el paquete.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto.

-Un regalo- dijo el dios "por favor que sea algo bueno" pensó.

Perséfone abrió el paquete y se sorprendió mucho al ver su contenido del cual hades no tenía idea luego Perséfone sonrió y para hades era buena señal.

-Querido me puedes decir que es esto- pregunto ella aun sonriente.

-Pues claro…- dijo ya con tranquilidad-… es un osito que dice te odio con toda el alma- aunque no le duro mucho y se espanto al ver la cara de su esposita.

-Con que eso es- dijo con euforia.

-Per… Perséfone yo no sabía- suplicaba el dios de rodillas.

-Pues a la próxima asegúrate de no darme tonterías- grito.

-No espera no… en la cara no por favor…-

-Toma para ver si así te llega sangre al cerebro- dijo mientras lo azotaba como res en el suelo.

-Por favor ten piedad de mí…-

Continuara…

-No tú te quedaste haciendo no sé qué- grito ikki.

-Pues perdón pero quiero descansar de ti-

-Hermano no seas tan rudo con ella solo se quedo cantando-

-No shun las autoras de ahora prefieren hacernos ver como unos mal nacidos que no hacemos otra cosa más que estar fregando- se quejaba el peli-azul.

-Pues ese es mi trabajo genio y no te molestes shun narro la historia tú solo seguiste el guion sabes lo que es tener que narrar todos los días-

-Sabes lo difícil que es seguir el guion que tú escribes-

-Mientras ellos siguen peleando nos vemos en otro capítulo saludos a todos- se despide shun.


	5. este problema esta resuelto

Capitulo 5.

Este problema está resuelto.

-Ya te dije que yo lo hare- dijo ikki.

-Como eres necio si yo digo que no es que no- grite.

-Cálmense por favor- intentaba remediar shun.

-No shun no dejare que ikki narre-

-Porque los que sufriremos seremos nosotros además quieres que tenga tu sección como le hiciste con **CAMBIOS DE VIDA **y **CAMBIOS TEMPORALES**-

-Si digo que será así es porque así será y empecemos-

Bueno después de aquel pleito entre quien narraba la historia nos quedamos en que Perséfone le partió su mandarina en gajos a hades por cierto oso de peluche que milo e ikki consiguieron para él, vemos al pobre dios en el hospital postrado en una cama con una pierna vendada y un ojo morado junto con un brazo que ya merito se le zafa al pobre.

-Se puede saber por qué diablos me dieron esa cosa- grito el dios iracundo.

-Oh pues quien te entiende te damos la solución y todavía te quejas- le dijo milo.

-Desconsiderado- le grito ikki negando con la cabeza.

-Pero cual desconsiderado tiene razón en enojarse- los regaño shaina.

-No estuvo bien que le dieran ese oso con esa inscripción- dijo june.

-Rayos hades ahora si pareces muerto- dijo saori entrando.

-Ja se te olvida lo que hablamos atena- dijo el dios.

-De que habla saori- pregunto shun.

-No… no sé yo no tengo nada que ver es mas ni lo conozco quienes son ustedes- dijo muy alterada (ahora sé porque le dicen la reina del drama).

-Pero saori no te hemos preguntado nada- respondió Camus y la diosa se puso más nerviosa.

-De que hablan quien es saori y ustedes ay dios estoy perdida- grito mientras salía corriendo con alma que lleva el diablo.

-SOPAS esta vez sí se volvió loca- decía ikki con los ojos cuadrados.

-Y en cuanto a Perséfone me quieren decir porque compraron ese muñeco- pregunto shun.

-Pus la verdad pensamos que hades la quería dejar y por eso lo hicimos- dijeron ikki y milo.

-Ya les dije que no se junten mucho tiempo con seiya la idiotez se contagia- los regaño Camus.

-Que nos dijiste refrigerador con patas- gritaron los dos.

-Bueno ya- interrumpió june- si tanto deseas que te perdone tendrás que comprarlo tú mismo hades-

-June tiene razón- apoyo shaina.

-Mañana te darán de alta del hospital así que te acompañaremos para ver que escoges- recomendaron shun y Camus.

-Está bien- dijo el dios con un puchero.

En eso june se empezó a sentir mareada y salió como caballo veloz al baño shun se fue tras ella e ikki se quedo con una cara que espanto al mismo hades.

-Oh no lo que me temía- dijo ikki jalándose el cabello como lunático.

-¿Qué solo se sintió mal no me digas que ahora te preocupas por tu cuñada?- pregunto shaina.

-No… no es… por eso- dijo tragando saliva.

-Entonces por qué- pregunto milo.

-Seré tío y esa arpía va a casarse con shun- dijo con indignación y todos con cara de "que dijiste".

-Estás seguro- dijo shaina con una sonrisa aun en estado de shock.

-No hay que ser un genio para saberlo- dijo milo- últimamente june ha estado vomitando.

-Es cierto lo he notado- comento Camus.

-Bueno significa que tendremos un bebe en la mansión kido- dijo hades.

-No, porque a mí- grito ikki tan fuerte que se escucho del otro lado del mundo.

-Ikki se que estas emocionado amor- dijo shaina.

-Emocionado ¿yo?, no ahora es peor esa asaltacunas tiene un motivo más para llevarse a shun que horror- grito casi llorando (dios en el fic de inuyasha haku estaba triste y en este ikki ya está llorando el mundo se ha vuelto loco).

Continuara…

-A la próxima narrare yo- ordeno ikki.

-Sí ikki sí –dije sin hacerle mucho caso.

-Hermano deja que dulce haga su trabajo- le dijo shun.

-Ósea que te gusta que te trate mal-

-Bueno no pero…- ya shun no digas nada me rindo-

-Que dramático- ¬¬- nos vemos en el siguiente fic-


	6. verdaderamente exitoso

Capitulo 6.

Verdaderamente exitoso.

-Hay gracias por notarlo-

-Notar que ikki- pregunte

-Que soy el más súper guau de la serie y de este fic-

-Shun ya te dije que no le des cigarro a ikki-

-Pero… pero no le di-

-DULCE- grito ikki.

-Bueno ya empecemos ñn-

En el último capitulo nos quedamos que ikki se asusto porque dijo que shun y june esperaban un hijo ñn, veamos que tenemos el día de hoy:

Al día siguiente hades estaba en la mansión kido ya que le dieron de alta aunque el que parece que salió del hospital fue ikki y no hades ya que este todavía estaba en cama ligado a un respirador por semejante "noticia" que él mismo dedujo (¬¬) bueno shun ni en cuenta porque él cuidaba de june puesto el doctor le dijo que es lo que realmente le pasaba.

-Shaina donde esta shun- dijo casi moribundo.

-Está en la habitación de june- y como por arte de magia ikki dio un salto de la cama y se dirigió furioso a la habitación de enfrente.

-Tranquila june recuerda que el doctor te dijo que te cuidaras y reposaras no vaya a ser que sientas mal- dijo shun tocándole la pansa. En eso se abre la puerta de sopetón e ikki jala a shun del brazo.

-Hermano ¿qué pasa?- pregunto shun

En otra parte:

-Auch…- se quejo cierto dios.

-Quédate quieto- regaño la diosa.

-Pues cura bien-bufo molesto.

-Ash como fastidias-

-No quieres que le rebele tu secreto a tus caballeros verdad saori- reto el dios del inframundo.

-Tío hades no quieres que te traiga una limonada, un cigarrito o un juguito de naranja- .u

-Así me gusta- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?- pregunto shun confundido.

-Ahora sí me vas a explicar, como esta eso de que june y tú van a tener un bebé- dijo ikki (que directo).

-Ah… pues si dentro de nueve meses- dijo emocionado.

-Ósea que es verdad- dijo en shock.

-Si- dijo muy contento.

-Que les dijo el doctor- pregunto desesperado.

-Pues que tiene que reposar- dijo algo preocupado.

-Ay dios- ikki se desmayo en ese momento y seiya y hyoga que iban pasando por ahí lo ayudaron a llevarlo con shaina a su cuarto.

-Que le paso a ikki- le pregunto hyoga.

-No lo sé le dije que esperábamos al bebé en nueve meses- les contesto shun.

-Ah… el bebé- dijo hyoga.

-¿Cómo? tú lo sabías- grito ikki despertando de repente.

-Bueno lo sospechaba hasta que shun me lo dijo ayer- dijo calmadamente.

-Bebé ¿qué bebé?- pregunto seiya despistado (como siempre ¬¬).

-Tú cállate mula con alas- e ikki se fue molesto.

-Pero que pasa- pregunto shun.

-Mm… no creo que quiera el bebé, imagínate si supiera lo que vas a hacer antes de que llegue- dijo hyoga.

-Oigan de que hablamos- pregunto seiya.

-Hay seiya- hyoga y shun se golpearon la frente con su mano.

-Saben creo que hablare con june de esto a lo mejor y le damos la noticia después-

-AAAHHHHH- se escucho un grito.

-Que fue eso- pregunto hyoga.

-No lo sé- dijo seiya.

Entonces se ve aún muy asustado hades cojeando de una pata lo más rápido que pudo y detrás de él a una furiosa saori con un bate de beisbol tratando de golpearlo.

-Saori por favor no lo dije enserio- dijo el dios.

-Ven acá dios de pacotilla- grito molesta, no eufórica (ñn).

Pasaron por toda la mansión con decirles que le dieron 10 vueltas a la manzana y hades disculpándose una y otra vez y los demás viéndolos medio raritos.

-Pero que les pasa- dijo shiryu.

-Oigan- grito afrodita ya que le pisaron sus hermosas rosas.

-Vengan acá que no se hagan patos- grito mu a quien le estrellaron un pastel que hizo para el cumpleaños de de Aldebarán.

Continuara…

-Dame la noticia que oculta shun- grito ikki.

-No quiero dejarlos en suspenso- nn.

-Mm… supongo que la noticia les caerá muy bien-

-Si bueno ya nos vemos en otro fic-


	7. ahora se por qué

Capitulo 7.

Ahora se por qué.

-Y como nos harás sufrir hoy- dijo ikki con resignación.

-Pues aun no lo sé- ñn.

-¡¿Qué?! Y como piensas escribir el guion de hoy- grito alterado.

-Tranquilo hermano no te alteres- sugirió shun.

-Y como no me voy a alterar si esta autora no sabe que va a escribir-

-Bueno pero de seguro tiene algo pensado no- trato de remediar shun.

-Pues algo así- ñn.

Comenzamos, nos quedamos en que se ve a saori correteando al dios de pacotilla… digo al dios hades por algo que nadie sabe bueno a excepción de su servidora… (-ya sería el colmo que no supieras-dijo ikki con ironía ¬¬).

-Que habrá hecho hades para que saori se pusiera así- pregunto mu sentado en la sala con mm y afrodita.

-Pues sinceramente de seguro le dijo que es una gorda celulítica- sentencio mm.

-Crees que sea tan cruel para decirle eso- pregunto afrodita.

-Mm… yo creo que le exigió cuidados de mas y esa diosa fresa se harto no aguanta nada- dijo mu.

-Mm… de que diosa fresa hablan- dijo saori entrando hecha una furia, y todos voltean para ver si se imaginaron su voz.

-Saori que sorpresa- dijo afrodita muy nervioso.

-Díganme de que diosa fresa hablan- grito.

-De ti niña fresa- dijo mm.

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto eufórica.

-Que… que…de ti ataña la fresa- dijo mu.

-Bueno no han visto al dios ese de pacotilla- pregunto.

-No claro que no- dijeron los tres.

En otra parte:

-Y este que tal- pregunto el chico.

-Mm… si como digas- dijo el otro viendo hacia todos lados.

-Hades no vas a escoger nada si te pones a ver si saori te siguió hasta el centro comercial para masacrarte- contesto shun.

-Que tal que compras otra cosa y Perséfone lo odia y te aguantamos otro día más- apoyo june.

-Bueno hades yo lo escogeré por ti- aseguro ikki.

-Tú que sabes de eso- comento Camus.

-Te recuerdo que yo ayude a saga, kanon y milo con sus regalos del 14 de febrero obvio que se…-dijo mientras veía que escoger, para luego alzar un osito con cara de chuky y una sierra-…que tal este muñeco hades-

-Es perfecto, es perfecto- dijo sin siquiera verlo.

-Dios santo- dijo milo que no se la podía creer.

-Hades nos vas a decir que paso con saori para que te quiera mandar a tu casa- regaño Camus.

-¿A su casa?- pregunto shun.

-Pues si shun hades viene del infierno- comento milo.

-Ah…-

-Bueno es que lo que paso fue…-

-Flash back-

-No quieres que le rebele tu secreto a tus caballeros verdad saori- reto el dios del inframundo.

-Tío hades no quieres que te traiga una limonada, un cigarrito o un juguito de naranja- .u

-Así me gusta- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Ash…-. u- bueno tío hades dime que tal este vestido- nn

-Pero que les pasa a los que te vendieron ese vestido son unos incompetentes ese vestido es horrendo matare a los que te hicieron comprar esa porquería- grito el dios molesto.

-Hades- dijo mientras un aura morada la rodeaba.

-Que pasa sobrina- nn

-Ese vestido lo diseñe yo misma dios de pacotilla- .!

-¡**O.o**!-

-Fin Del flash back-

-Hades- dijo shun resignado a que su amigo jamás cambiara.

-No sabía- ñn

-Pues si una mujer te pregunta que tal este vestido lo último que querrán oír es que esta horrendo- dijo ikki.

-Claro que no solo queremos saber su opinión ya si no les gusta es porque no tienen buen gusto- comento june.

-Pues aunque no lo crean ikki tiene razón- apoyo milo.

-Entonces fue por eso…- dijo hades recordando.

-Flash back-

-Querido mira como me queda este vestido- nn.

-Te digo la verdad- ñn.

-Obvio-

-De la cintura te queda guango de la parte de arriba parece que está hecho por un mono y de la parte de abajo hace que tus piernas parezcan de elefante- nn.

-Vete al diablo- o.ó

-¿Qué? Querías que te dijera como te queda el vestido- O.o

-Fin del flash back-

-Hades- dijeron decepcionados ¬¬.

Continuara…

-Vaya si que es un lio- dijo shun.

-Me aterro tu poco profesionalismo- regaño ikki.

-Hay dios me aburren tus sermones nos vemos en otro capítulo- nn.


	8. dulce final

Capitulo 8.

Dulce final.

-No te creo-

-¿Eh?, que no me crees-

-Que el final vaya a ser bueno con todos felices- comento ikki.

-Creo que no se refiere a eso hermano- dijo shun.

-Hay ikki deberías estar acostumbrado a las frases metafóricas en el fanfictión, bueno empecemos-

Nos quedamos en que ikki le enseño un muñeco a hades con cara de chuky que hasta a su abuelita se espanto… (-OYE-grito ikki o.ó)…digo que hasta hades se espanto claro que lo habría hecho si lo hubiera visto tan siquiera ¬¬ y de eso pues se puso a contar como es que Perséfone le dio en su mandarina en gajos porque le dijo como le quedaba e vestido sigamos:

-Me gusta- decía hades casi babeando.

-No lo veas shun- dijo ikki tapándole los ojos pero igual babeando ¬¬

-Que denigrante son igualitos a kanon y saga- regaño june.

-Pues… es que… hay necesidad mi querida june- decía milo con cara de menso.

-Pues creo que deberíamos irnos a otra tienda- dijo Camus enrojecido (ya díganme quien inventa los guiones para que los animes hagan tonterías les pase lo de haku triste, ikki llorando y me ponen a Camus sonrojado esto no puede ser)

-Es que creo que con esto Perséfone me perdonara- dijo hades.

-Te perdonara pero la idiotez que tienes con la golpiza que te dará- dijo june, en eso empezó a sentirse mal y como por arte de magia (ya sé tengo un problema con la magia) shun estaba a su lado y de paso traumándose por lo que se vendía en ese lugar (quieren saber que se vendía pues los mismos trajes de felina provocativa que kanon quería comprar para su novia).

-June te sientes bien- dijo el chico mientras trataba de borrar esas imágenes de su mente.

-Eso creo-

-Shun por favor no tengas a ese bebé- dijo ikki haciendo un dramón de esos de telenovela y todos lo veían con cara de "y a estos qué".

-Hermano…- trato de explicar shun mientras salían de la tienda.

-No shun ya no me digas nada se que se dejaron llevar el día de san Valentín pues claro estaban tomados…- decía ikki mientras la gente seguía pensando quien sabe que de ellos.

-Ikki ya cállate- gritaron bajo milo y Camus.

-Pero quiero que sepas que no lo aceptare así tan fácil- grito mientras nuestro dios del inframundo tenía los ojos cuadrados imaginándose no sé que en su mente pervertida y los chicos estaban compitiendo "haber quien se sonroja más".

-Hermano…- seguía insistiendo shun.

-Hay shun que desgracia un bebe y ni siquiera están casados- gritaba al borde del desmayo en eso va una señora y se acerca a shun y le da una cachetada.

-Aprovechado debería darle vergüenza- dijo y se fue.

-Pero que hice- se preguntaba el pobre chico.

-Chicos ya lo pensé bien lo del bebe no fue un error…- explicaba ikki pero june se harto.

-Con mil demonios que no escuchas que te calles estás haciendo una escenita de novela ni siquiera te has puesto a escucharnos- grito y todos calladito con cara de no mato ni a una mosca (excepto shun el ya la traía ^^).

-Entonces que sugieres arpía que me ponga a saltar porque están esperando un bebé- grito enojado ikki.

-Hermano- dijo shun en forma de queja.

-Bueno y a todo esto desde cuándo- pregunto el dios mega confundido.

-Bueno nosotros esperábamos a un bebé en nueve meses pero parece que se nos adelanto- comento shun.

-¿Qué?- grito ikki casi muriéndose.

-Sí ya es hora- comento june.

-Al hospital- gritaron hades e ikki.

-Vamos june te cargo- dijo el dios mientras los demás lo veían con el ojo cuadrado en eso june se desmaya y todos se van al hospital.

-Donde estoy- dijo despertando.

-En el hospital- comento Camus a su lado.

-Que me paso- pregunto.

-Te desmayaste- contesto milo.

-Y como estas june- le pregunto el dios.

-Bien y donde esta shun-

-Hablando con el doctor- se escucho decir a ikki.

-Ya volví- dijo shun regresando.

-Como está el bebé- dijo ikki alarmado.

-Hay hermano él está bien- dijo shun sin tomarle mucha importancia a lo que ikki y hades se sorprendieron shun jamás dejaría eso de lado.

-June el doctor me dijo que ya te puedes ir-

-gracias- dijo levantándose- y lo del regalo de Perséfone-

-No te preocupes june tuvimos un plan B y halle un vestido para ella cerca de aquí-

-Quien lo compro por ti- le dijo seria.

-Enserio me crees tan incompetente como para no poder elegir un vestido sin verle el lado pervertido- dijo ofendido el dios, la chica solo lo miraba con cara de "hades di la verdad".

-Está bien milo y Camus lo compraron por mí- ¬¬

Después de eso digamos que Perséfone lo perdono claro sin contar que le dejo el ojo morado al pobrecito, así que el momento llego en la reunión que tuvieron.

-Chicos quiero decirles que en unos meses nacerá mi sobrino shun será papá- anuncio ikki a lo cual todos se atragantaron.

-Shun es cierto- dijo saga.

-Yo…- dijo pero lo interrumpieron.

-No me digas que june…- dijo kanon pelando los ojos.

-Haber yo…-

-Felicidades chicos y para la otra cuídense- dijo el despistado de seiya.

-Silencio- grito shun.

-Que pasa hermano no debe de ser secreto que vas a tener un hijo- comento ikki.

-Es que no entienden si vamos a tener un bebé- comento june.

-Entonces- dijo shaina.

-No está embarazada- explico shun al borde del colapso.

-¿Qué?, pero tú me dijiste que lo tendrían en 9 meses y que june necesitaba reposar-

-Si el doctor me dijo que tendría que reposar-

-Ahí esta-

-Ella no lo hizo porque estuviera embarazada-

-Pero shun me dijiste que se había adelantado el parto- comento desesperado.

-No yo te dije que se había adelantado su llegada- contesto.

-quien se adelanto a llegar- dijo ya de plano llorando.

-Pues el perrito bebé que queríamos comprar- ^^.

-Yo te mato june- dijo ikki a lo cual se abalanzo sobre june todos los demás lo detuvieron para que no vaya a matar a la futura "madre".

-Ahora me explicas porque june se desmayo y tenía que reposar- comento furioso.

-Fácil ella tenía un dolor profundo y se desmayo por insolación no me dijo que no comió- contesto alegre.

Así termino esta historia y vean la sección de autores de este fic los esperare adiós.


	9. seccion de autores

Sección de autores.

-Bueno dejando la historia de lado aquí está la mía con nuestros caballeros de bronce y dorados- nn.

-Ay sí mucha fama ¿no?- critico ikki.

-Shun-

-Hermano nosotros solo estamos para comentar no para criticar- respondió shun.

-Óyeme bruja está bien que me quieras matar pero no uses a shun como escudo- bufo ikki molesto.

-Pues quien te crees para hablarme así, si hable a shun es porque es el único que te hace razonar lo cual es muy rara la ocasión-

-Tu quien te crees a mí nadie…-

-Chicos cálmense y comencemos el ultimo capitulo del fic- dijo shun.

-Bueno-

Salía del centro comercial con mis amigas marui y ao, íbamos muy contentas hasta que choque con una persona que no vi por estar viendo los mangas de una tienda (entiéndanme también soy otaku ñn).

-Ay lo siento- dije desde el suelo.

-Fíjate por donde…- no pudo seguir hablando el chico de cabellos azules, me miraba sin parpadear (no es que quiera decir que soy bonita a mi parecer me veo normal pero la trama es así ñn).

-Lo siento mucho- dije mientras mis amigas me ayudaban.

-Co… cómo te llamas- me pregunto aquel hombre de cabellos azules que a mi parecer era extraño.

-Mi nombre es…- me detuve al ver a otro muchacho acercándose a él un tanto amistoso.

-Kanon ya deja de coquetear y ayúdanos que saori tiene toneladas de compras- regaño el lemuriano.

-Supongo que ya tienes que irte nos vemos- me despedí.

-Adiós- dijeron marui y ao.

-Espera- dijo mientras me agarraba del brazo.

-Kanon ya te dije que nos ayudes- regaño otra vez mu.

-No seas tan aguafiestas total son 17 (contando a los de bronce) mas el patriarca son 18 suficientes para cargar esas bolsas pesadas- dijo muy campante.

-Si somos 18 pero saori compra 10 paquetes por cada uno de nosotros incluyéndote-

-Saben que hago mal tercio nosotras nos vamos- dije mientras nos íbamos pero otra vez la burra al trigo.

-Espera, por favor no quieres venir con nosotros- me sugirió.

-Bueno amiga nos vemos- dijeron mi amigas despidiéndose.

-Entonces es un ¿sí?- me pregunto.

-Bueno está bien- respondí

Nos encaminamos hasta donde vi a un grupo de chicos con bolsas y paquetes en mano (nnU) y a un grupito de chicas aún lado.

-Ya vinimos- dijo mu.

-Al fin llegan donde… estaban- dijo saga.

-Kanon estaba con una chica- respondió con una venita saltada.

-Y ¿quién es la linda chica del cabello negro azulado?- pregunto saga a kanon (la verdad tengo el cabello castaño pero lo puse así porque amo a un personaje con el mismo color de pelo).

-La acabo de conocer- respondió.

-Y ¿cómo se llama?- pregunto hyoga.

-Pues… en realidad no lo sé- dijo kanon y los dos se cayeron al estilo anime.

-¿Cómo rayos no sabes cómo se llama?- dijo enojado hyoga.

-Bueno ahora se lo pregunto pero no se enojen- dijo kanon haciendo el papel del chavo del 8 ñn.

-Oye…- dijo acercándose a mí-…. Y como te llamas-

-Ah… bueno yo me llamo amai- le dije después se fue corriendo con sus amigos.

-Se llama amai se llama amai- le dijo dando brinquitos ¬¬.

-Que idiota tan siquiera te presentaste como quieres que salga contigo si ni sabe tu nombre- regaño saga.

-Bueno yo…- pero saga lo interrumpió.

-Sabes que yo lo hare- y le dejo los paquetes a kanon.

-Hola-

-Ah hola no tenías otra ropa- le pregunte algo confusa.

-No yo soy saga su hermano que por cierto se llama kanon somos gemelos tú debes ser la linda chica de nombre amai-

-Eh… yo…-

-Saga que esperas ya nos vamos- dijo una chica de cabellos lila- quien es ella… no me digas que estas engañando a yuriko-

-No es de kanon- le dijo.

-¡¿Qué?! No soy su juguete- dije furiosa y le proporcione un reverendo golpe dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Ah…-

-Oye y tú quien eres- me pregunto entonces se acercaron unas chicas.

-Yo soy amai ese tal kanon me invito a pasarla en su casa pero en realidad solo quería decirle que no me interesa- le dije.

-Bueno pero claro que estas invitada pero serás mi invitada no de kanon se ve que tienes buen gusto-nn.

-Hola yo soy shaina y el chico de cabellos azul marino es mi novio ikki- me dijo, el chico se me acerco y me miro.

-Tipeja-

-Ikki- regaño shaina.

-Hola mi nombre es Marín y el chico de cabello castaño claro es aioria mi novio y su hermano aioros- me explico.

-Hola yo soy june mi novio es el de cabello verde se llama shun y mi cuñado es ikki- me dijo sonriendo.

-Que bien- nn (aunque quisiera que shun fuera mío en este fic ni modo u. u).

Nos fuimos mientras los chicos se preguntaban quien era yo (todos hacen lo mismo) y las chicas me contaban sus vidas llegamos a una enorme mansión también conocida como la mansión kido en ella se vio a cierto dios del inframundo y dios de los mares.

-Hola Julián- dijo saori- ah eres tu dios de quinta- dijo dirigiéndose a hades.

-Buenos días también- dijo sin importancia- y ella… no sabía que tuvieras amigas saori.

-Hades- o.ó- ella es amai una **AMIGA** que kanon pretendía coquetearle-

-Hola- dije un poco pues… graciosa por la conversación.

Todos se dispersaron en la gran mansión lo único que pude hacer fue ir con june y shaina al jardín.

-Y dinos amai tienes novio- pregunto june.

-Con la cara que trae seguramente no- dijo ikki llegado con shun.

-No sé quién te crees pero tú no eres un dios- le dije enojada.

-Alguien me hablo- se asomo hades.

-Hermano no seas grosero- lo regaño shun- mucho gusto mi nombre es shun y él es ikki mi hermano- dijo muy sonriente (nn).

-Hola soy amai, que raro que un chico lindo como tú tenga un hermano con un humor de los mil demonios- le conteste.

-Si eso mismo le dije- comento june mientras shun se sentaba a su lado.

-Ja por eso me tiene a mí para protegerlo de arpías como tú como june- bufo molesto.

-IKKI- gritamos furiosas.

-Hola amai- llego kanon por detrás.

-Ah… me asustaste-

-Qué tal si te muestro la ciudad debes ser nueva en la ciudad ya que de no serlo me habría encontrado contigo mucho antes un ángel no se olvida- me dijo de forma coqueta.

-Kanon que tú no tienes novia- le pregunto aioria que llego con Marín.

-Mm… ya no Áyame me dijo que se iría y me termino- dijo casi haciendo su dramón como ikki en el capitulo anterior.

-Y tan rápido lo superaste- dijo ikki.

-Es que uno se encuentra con ángeles- dijo mientras me pasaba su brazo por mi hombros y mirándome con cara de "tu yo a solas en mi depa piénsalo".

-Suéltame seductor depravado- le dije mientras lo agarraba del brazo y lo tiraba al piso.

-UUU- dijeron ikki y aioria.

-Ay… ay…- se quejo desde el piso.

-Jajá- se rieron june, shaina y Marín.

-No me vuelvas a tocar- u.ú

Después de lo dicho acontecido y de las presentaciones de los demás me invitaron a quedarme en su casa puesto que estaba hospedada en un hotel, era una mañana me levante temprano y viendo la típica escena de todos los días.

-Es mío- grito Aldebarán peleando por un hot cake con mm.

-Buenos días a todos- dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

-Buenos días amai- dijo hyoga.

-Buenos días- dijeron aioria y aioros.

-Buenos días- dije entrando a la cocina (son mucho saludos ñn).

-Que tal amai- dijeron mu y shun quienes preparaban el desayuno, y todos ya en el comedor empezó la típica plática.

-Y dime amai como te has sentido- me pregunto saori.

-Bien- le dije.

-Chicos a donde irán hoy- pregunto milo.

-Pues mi hermano y yo iremos con Marín y Kazumi al cine- dijo aioros.

-Yo iré con asumí a la tienda de cosméticos- dijo afrodita.

-Amai y yo iremos al centro verdad muñequita- dijo kanon.

-Olvídalo- u.ú

-Amai no quieres ir con nosotros a la playa- dijo shun.

-Enserio-nn

-No shun las quieres todas para ti- se quejo kanon.

-¿Eh?- pregunto inocentemente.

-Cállate kanon recuerda que shun está conmigo- le dijo june mientras lo abrazaba.

-Yo iré con seiyu al parque de diversiones- comento shura.

-Nosotros iremos con shun e ikki a la playa- dijeron Milo y Camus.

-Bueno shion tenemos una reta de ajedrez- dijo dokho.

-A~BU~RRI~DO- dijo lento shura.

-Me dedicare a meditar mientras llega Akane- dijo shaka retirándose.

-Es cierto tora y yo tenemos una cita en un restaurante- dijo Aldebarán.

Ya en la playa:

-Hola angelitos- dijo un chico.

-¿Eh?- contestamos june y yo.

-Como están- dijo aquel tipo que se nos acerco y nos tomaron por la cintura.

-Suéltame tarado- le dije pero no nos soltó sino que todo lo contrario.

-June has visto el…- kanon se detuvo al ver lo que pasaba.

-Que se te perdió imbécil- le dijo el muchacho a kanon.

-Que le hacen a ellas- le dijo serio.

-Que te importa-

-Déjenlas me importa lo que les pase- dijo con una seriedad que hasta a mí me dio miedo.

-Y que nos vas a hacer-

-Kanon no hagas nada yo puedo arreglarlo- le dije porque por alguna razón empecé a ver un aura morada que lo rodeaba.

-Que pasa- llegaron shun, ikki, shaina, Camus, milo, Aimi y Martina.

-Pasa que estos idiotas están molestando a june y amai- dijo kanon muy molesto.

-Les pido que las dejen en paz no quisiera llegar a lastimarlos- les dijo shun calmadamente.

-Tú que podrías hacernos- dijo mientras soltaba a june- pero bueno el niño lo pidió ahí está tu novia-

-Dejen a amai en paz- dijo Martina.

-Por favor si ella la está pasando bien al rato se las traemos- dijo aquel tipejo mientras pasaba su horrorosa lengua en mi mejilla.

-Deja en paz a mi novia- grito kanon todos se sorprendieron de aquí a cuando yo era su novia.

-Así que me harás- dijo retándolo.

-Kanon no uses tus poderes puedes lastimar a amai también- dijo Camus.

-Entonces usa los tuyos- le reprocho.

-No puedo congelare a amai- dijo con una gotita.

-Mm… entonces que lo haga shun- sugirió.

-Tampoco la puedo mandar a volar- comento él chico de cabello verde.

-Ikki no te diré nada puede que la cocines viva- ¬¬.

-Sería un honor cocinarla- dijo muy contento nn.

-Entonces…- dijo kanon y en un movimiento rápido deslizo su pie por el del tipo haciendo que se caiga y de paso tirándome al aire a mí y cayendo justo en…

-Ah…- dije mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Amai ya estas a salvo- le dijo june.

Entonces abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que kanon me había atrapado en sus brazos y lo peor ¬¬ me miraba seductoramente.

-Hola mi lindo ángel creo que te salve- me dijo sonriendo.

-Si como no- u.ú dije mientras me bajaba y los demás me miraban con cara de "es cierto"- ¿qué?-

-Es cierto que eres novia de kanon- me pregunto Martina.

-Que no claro que no y no sé porque dijo eso- dije muy molesta y viendo hacia él.

-Lo hice por esto…- dijo sin ningún sentido.

Todos nos veían sorprendidos y yo también estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba haciendo hasta que por fin separo sus labios de los míos entonces reaccione dándole una cachetada.

-Que te pasa porque lo hiciste- dije más que furiosa.

-No me digas que no te gusto- me dijo descaradamente yo me sonroje pero demostraba enojo.

-Creo…creo que es hora de irnos- dijo ikki. O.o

-Si tienes razón- comento shaina y empacamos todos para irnos en el carro en el que íbamos reinaba el silencio todos muy incómodos en especial yo que miraba hacia la ventana aún sonrojada.

-Creo que aún llegamos a tiempo para el almuerzo no creen- dijo Martina.

-Oye kanon porque la besaste- le pregunto bajo Camus a kanon.

-No lo sé quise hacerlo y… pensé que caería rendida a mis pies- comento el susodicho.

-Que tonto amai no es como todas tus conquistas- lo regaño.

-Amai dime qué piensas- me pregunto june.

-Sobre que- le pregunte.

-Sobre el beso que te dio kanon- me repitió y shun se dio cuenta.

-Amai no te sientas mal se ve que kanon está interesado en ti hasta te defendió- me dijo alegre pero en voz baja (O/O)

-Bueno… yo… no me interesa- dije

En la mansión:

-Hola chicos que tal les fue- preguntaron shion y dokho.

-Voy a mi habitación luego los veo adiós- dije mientras caminaba rápido a mi cuarto.

-Nos fue bien- dijo milo

-Que le pasa a amai se veía alterada- pregunto shion y todos posaron su vista en kanon quien no soporto la situación.

-De acuerdo iré a pedirle disculpas por el beso- dijo y se marcho.

-¿Qué beso?- preguntaron.

-Pues…- dijo ikki.

-Kanon le dio un beso a amai- término de decir shun.

-Que- gritaron los demás caballero que acababan de llegar de tras de ellos.

-Ay no- dijeron todos.

-Amai estás ahí- pregunto kanon.

-Que quieres- le dije con cara de pocos amigos.

-Perdón por el beso-

-Que- dije sorprendida.

-Perdón por besarte aunque no me vas a negar que te gusto- dijo muy triunfante u.ú

-Claro que no me dio asco-

-Así…- dijo y en un acto volvió a posar sus labios en los míos al principio lo golpee pero no funcionaba todos los demás veían escondidos.

-Que tal ahora- me pregunto solo me fui pero él me alcanzo- espérate me vas a decir que tal ahora-

-Déjame en paz o quieres que te lastime otra vez-

-Pues no te voy a soltar hasta que me digas-

FIN.

-Que no lo vas a terminar y porque con kanon te andas besuqueando- regaño ikki.

-Pues esta sección quiero que tenga dos partes lo que necesito es que me digan que tal les pareció la historia si es mala lo entiendo y no continuo- nn

-No me respondiste-

-Bueno no es que haya pensado en kanon si no que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- le dije.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos si es que sigue y espero que sea de su agrado la historia- dijo shun.


	10. seccion de autores parte II

Sección de autores.

Parte II.

-Bueno he visto que han subido los lectores y me da muchísimo gusto ver que les gusto la historia o eso quiero pensar ñn-

-Ya… ya a lo que te truje chencha- dijo ikki.

-Se paciente hermano- dijo shun.

-Bueno entonces empiecen aburren con sus sermones- reclamo.

-Bueno ya… hoy no quiero pelear- nn.

-Amai tiene razón- me apoyo el chico de ojos esmeralda.

-Pues déjame decirte que esa blusa negra que traes te queda horrible igual que ese pantalón negro parece que vas a un funeral- dijo ikki.

-Pues perdone usted su majestad pero a mí me gusta vestirme así te guste o no total la opinión que me importa es la de shun- nn.

-Eh… bueno… empecemos- comento shun O/O.

Nos quedamos en que kanon me tenía con las manos en la pared para que no me fuera hasta darle una respuesta del beso que me había dado.

-Me vas a dar la respuesta- me pregunto.

-Muy bien tu ganas pero podrías soltarme me lastimas- T.T

-Muy bien- dijo mientras me dejaba libre y en un movimiento rápido lo puse contra la pared.

-Escúchame bien vuelves a poner tus sucios labios en mi y te arrepentirás- o.ó

-Amai tiene un carácter de lo más amable- dijo shiryu con una gotita y aun escondido.

-Es cierto una chica dulce igual que su nombre- dijo hyoga.

-Amai por favor no te resistas- dijo kanon.

-A que te refieres-

-Bueno es que yo… tus ojos me fascinan me siento privilegiado por ser el primero en probar tus labios por tenerte a mi lado dejarías que sintiera de nuevo tus labios los más dulces que he visto ya veo porque te llamas amai en español es dulce igual que tu- comento kanon.

-Enserio lo crees- dije sonrojada.

-Sí- poco a poco nos fuimos acercando hasta que alcanzaron a rosarse nuestros labios.

-Creo que amai cayo- dijo seiya a los demás en el escondite observando todo.

-Ah…Ah- se escucho un grito desgarrador y se dieron cuenta de que yo había golpeado a kanon antes de que me besara.

-Que dijiste esta tonta ya cayo ¿no? Pues fíjate que no- le grite y me fui los demás se rieron pero cuando me vieron volvieron a sus puestos antes de que los descubriera.

-Hola chicos-nn.

-Hola-

-Y dime kanon te pidió disculpa amai- me pregunto dokho.

-Algo así- le dije sonriente por la golpiza que le di.

-Oigan chicos saben por qué kanon está tirado en el piso- pregunto saori que llego de repente.

-Nos sabemos- dijimos todos.

-Bueno ya que oigan me contaron que ya va a ser cumpleaños de alguien- dijo muy contenta entonces afrodita emocionado se levanto ya que iba a ser su cumple.

-Amai será tu cumpleaños verdad- al escuchar eso el pobre caballero de piscis se volvió a sentar todo enojado.

-Bueno si… pero yo no quiero ninguna fiesta- ñn.

-Pero amai es tu cumpleaños-me dijo june.

-Sí pero ya han hecho mucho por mí no quisiera molestar-

-No es molestia ahora mismo organizaremos todo- dijo shaina en eso llega kanon aun adolorido (por qué será ñn).

-Amai tenemos que hablar- dijo con voz firme.

-Oh saga no te dije que me gusta mucho como te queda esa camisa negra- le dije acercándome a él mientras le guiñaba un ojo a las chicas (solo nosotras sabemos porque lo hacemos verdad chicas).

-Pues no pero creo que me queda genial- dijo con mucho orgullo mientras kanon tenía la boca abierta hasta el piso y los chicos no entendían de aquí a cuando era dulce con saga.

-Si me encanta- todos los demás se retiraron algunos para planear la cena otros para planear mi fiesta y alguno para planear ver la tele.

-Saga hermano puedo hablar contigo-le dijo kanon.

-Sí que pasa hermanito-nn

-Te advierto que dejes de coquetearle a amai- o.ó

-Ay el gemelito menor esta celoso de que su chica me quiere a mí- le dijo en tono burlón.

-Cállate tarado- y se fue del lugar dando zancadas.

-Amai me puedes pasar la sal- dijo Camus.

-Claro- le dije- que preparas-

-Bueno una ensalada aunque quería hacerla a la francesa-

-Y porque no lo haces-

-Pues lo olvide- ¬¬.

-Chicos ya esta lista la cena- pregunto shun entrando.

-No-

-Bueno ahora vuelvo- dijo.

-Oyes seiya- dijo mm.

-Que-

-Sabes que estamos viendo la tele verdad-

-Si-

-Bueno sabes que nos gusta los programas entretenidos- dijo Aldebarán con botanas en mano.

-Si-

-Entonces dinos porque rayos lo pasas en los teletuvis- grito molesto ikki.

-Los teletuvis pensé que eran las luchas- dijo el muy despistado.

-Enserio- dijeron muy molestos ¬¬

-Ah… shun que bueno que te encuentro- dijo kanon.

-Que pasa- pregunto amablemente el chico.

-Lo que pasa es que…- O/O

-¿Qué?- o. o

-Bueno se trata de amai, no la entiendo- dijo muy desesperado.

-Amai dile a shun que necesito que me ayude- dijo Camus.

-Ok- dije mientras caminaba a su cuarto entonces escuche una plática.

A partir de aquí la palabra subrayada es la conversación las palabras normales son mis parlamentos:

-¿Cómo que no la entiendes?- pregunto shun.

-¿Eh?- dije muy confundida.

-Pues si es que primero quería besarme y luego me golpeo para después coquetearle a saga no la entiendo- dijo muy desesperado.

-Kanon no te puedo decir nada porque ni yo sé porque lo hizo pero dime una cosa amai es importante para ti- le pregunto muy serio.

-Ah… i… ¿importante?- dije muy sorprendida- no, no puede ser kanon no tiene a nadie importante-

- No es importante…-

-Lo sabía nadie es importante para ese mujeriego- dije mientras iba a irme y por alguna razón lagrimas salían de mis ojos y lo escuche.

-Entonces que es si no es importancia- pregunto shun.

-Es que… no… todo lo que le había dicho era cierto y no sé por qué rayos me siento diferente con ella no es como otras- dijo mientras se sentaba y recargaba su cabeza en sus manos.

-Kanon estas enamorado- dijo shun

-¿Eh?-

-Si el amor es algo bonito y creo que amai también lo siente y claro que es diferente con ella porque no es como las demás conquistas ella era difícil pero conociendo su carácter amable la primera vez que la viste se gano tu corazón- explico shun.

Salí corriendo de ahí espantada no sabía qué hacer.

-Oye amai, amai que paso- grito aioros shun y kanon escucharon los gritos de aioros y salieron a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa por qué tanto grito?- pregunto Aimi con los demás acercándose a aioros.

-Es que amai salió corriendo como si la hubieran espantado- explico.

-Creen que se haya ido- pregunto mu.

-No lo creo a lo mejor y se fue a las bancas de jardín- dijo milo.

-Voy a verla- dijo kanon.

-Un momento porque tu sería mejor que fuera june, shaina o Martina porque precisamente tú- pregunto shiryu alzando una ceja.

-Porque… porque…- kanon ni cómo salía de ahí.

-No me digas que amai te gusta- dijo saga burlándose.

-Es cierto kanon- pregunto Martina mientras las chicas lo miraban sorprendidas.

-Pues… yo…-

-Oigan creo que Camus ya tiene lista la cena no se preocupen amai vendrá cuando tenga hambre- dijo shun salvando la situación kanon solo atino a decirle gracias y el chico le sonrió.

En los jardines:

-Amai- gritaba el ex general marino deteniéndose frente a una persona- amai- dijo calmadamente mientras yo volteaba.

-K…kanon-

-Porque saliste corriendo de la mansión-

-No te importa- dije en modo de defensa (para los que vieron Yu Gi Oh les resultara familiar ñn).

-Claro que sí me importas- dijo sentándose a mí lado.

-Así… no me la creo todos los mujeriegos como tu dicen lo mismo- le grite.

-Yo no soy ningún mujeriego- dijo enojado.

-Claro que sí- le respondí volteándolo a ver muy molesta y sin previo aviso me abrazo sin ningún sentido.

-No sé cómo explicarlo pero de algún modo lograste que me interese por ti- no sabía cómo reaccionar ni que responder.

-Suéltame kanon- dije furiosa.

-No, no quiero soltarte me gusta tenerte cerca-dijo y yo sin poderlo creer.

-Estas bromeando- dijo y me fui corriendo otra vez a la mansión antes de entrar me alcanzo y me detuvo.

-Que quieres que haga para que te convenza de que te amo- te amo esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza hasta que entramos a la mansión al día siguiente estábamos todos en un cuarto platicando amenamente yo estaba en otro mundo.

-Amai, amai- grito Aimi.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Hace rato que estoy hablándote en qué mundo estas- me pregunto.

-En ninguno que decías- le pregunte.

-Decía que si sabes tocar el piano- me repitió.

-Claro…- empecé a tocar una canción conocida para mí y cante una dulce canción (la canción la escribí yo)…

_Los hermosos versos que canta un ángel al oír la voz delicada que se oye al horizonte._

_Día y noche he buscado un lugar junto donde pueda estar en paz volar hacia el cielo azul ver las nubes verte a ti…_

Kanon quedo paralizado al escuchar esa voz junto a la dulce melodía del piano después de terminarla todos aplaudieron y salieron de ahí kanon me detuvo (otra vez ñn).

-Que es lo que quieres ahora-

-Enserio no me quieres- me pregunto.

-Por supuesto que…- dude un poco en dar mi respuesta-… no-

-Segura de lo que me estás diciendo-

-Yo… bueno… si claro-

-Dudaste cierto, si me quieres-

-¿Qué? No- le grite espantada.

-Y porque dudaste-

-Porque… porque yo no…ah para que me molesto- dije.

-Quiero que sepas que te quiero con toda el alma- me dijo.

-Ja yo no me trago todo ese cuento y por lo de anoche…-dije antes de sonrojarme-… no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Que tal que yo quiera abrazarte y besarte- me reto.

-Que no me puedes tomar por tu juguete- estaba enojadísima.

-Me estás diciendo que no puedo jugar con mi novia-

-Olvídalo solo en tus sueños, ahí si seria tu novia-

-Pues tú eres mi sueño-lo que hizo que me sonrojara más.

-Sabes que por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras- dije muy enojada.

-Bueno- dijo en un movimiento rápido me giro acercando su cara.

-Suéltame- le grite.

-Dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera-

-Yo no me refería a…- era demasiado tarde el beso estaba pasando mi rostro mostraba ira pero después ya no pude mostrar ese semblante firme y me deje llevar…

-Entonces mi dulce ángel…- dijo apartándose un poco-…quieres que te suelte.

-Porque lo hiciste…- dije rotundamente furiosa.

-Porque me encanta el dulce sabor de tus labios-respondió- que dices si estas a mi lado-

-no… yo… no- fue lo único que respondí antes de que él volviera a besarme DÍAS DESPUÉS:

-Felicidades amai- dijo saori.

-muchas gracias- le dije mientras observaba como estaba decorada la casa todos me felicitaron por ser día de mi cumpleaños.

-Mi dulce ángel-

-Kanon llegaste a tiempo- dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-Lo que pasa es que tenía que conseguir esto- dijo mostrándome un hermoso collar.

-Kanon… que lindo…- dije para darle un enorme beso.

-Que lindos jamás pensé que amai si estuviera enamorada de kanon- dijo june del otro lado de la mansión.

-Pues ya vez muchas cosas pueden suceder mi querida june- dijo shun mientras la abrazaba.

-Que linda pareja hacen- dijo shaina.

-A mi me da asco- dijo ikki.

-Ikki hermano no seas así ve lo felices que son como nosotros- dijo muy contento shun.

-Ja felices pero si vivo un infierno- dijo molesto.

-Ikki- grito shaina.

-Oigan yo puse una música que prepare desde hace mucho- dijo seiya llamando la atención de todo mundo y puso el disco la canción comenzó.

_Te quiero yo y tu a mí somos una familia feliz con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te diré mi cariño yo te doy…_

_Te quiero yo y tú a mí…_

-Seiya quita esa porquería- grito saga.

-De acuerdo les pongo otra-

_Somos amigos tuyos backyardigans todos unidos backyardigans bailamos sin cesar nos encanta cantar y nos vamos a quedar…_

-Seiya- gritaron todos.

-Bueno a ustedes nada les gusta- dijo llorando.

-Sabes que yo pongo la música- dijo milo pero creo que no salió como espero puso una canción compuesta por el mismo.

_Yeah yeah milo es el mejor si, milo es el mejor siempre tan guapo y sexy todas las chicas siempre suspiran por él…_

-Milo ya déjate de tus payasadas y pon música buena- regaño la diosa.

-Y si no que- dijo alzando la voz entonces se ve a una saori con un aura morada tantito más y hace competencia con la llorona- aurita pongo música buena O.o

-Bueno amor parece que tu fiesta está un poco rara- me dijo kanon viendo como milo apresuradamente buscaba música para no ser asesinado por una diosa.

-Pues que le vamos a hacer- le respondí.

-Amai creo que después de tu fiesta habrá funeral- dijo hyoga.

-Porque lo dices- pregunte.

-Por eso- dijo hyoga mientras veía como ikki aniquilaba a seiya por ponerle whisky al agua de shun y june quienes ahora pusieron otra vez la macarena y a darle duro (ñn).

-Pregúntale a seiya que flores quiere para su funeral- le sugirió kanon.

-Kanon no le vas a dar su regalito a tu novia- le dijo seiya ya librado de ikki.

-Ya se lo di no vez es el collar que trae- le dijo.

-Yo hablaba del segundo regalo- dijo seiya que como siempre estaba de mal pensado.

-No compre otro regalo- dijo kanon.

-Ash kanon el se refería a….- hyoga empezó a susurrarle algo y kanon se alarmo.

-Maldito pervertido depravado como crees que voy a darle semejante regalo a mi dulce ángel- grito kanon.

-¿Qué clase de regalo es amor?- pregunte.

-No ninguno- dijo.

-Bueno yo namas decía- dijo seiya.

-Pues no andes diciendo- dijeron kanon y hyoga.

-Kanon como si no te conociera ese regalo haría **muy **pero muy feliz a amai- dijo seiya.

-Enserio- pregunte con incredulidad- entonces debe ser algo muy bonito-nn dije y kanon y hyoga se miraron con cara de "qué bueno que no tiene idea".

-Entonces necesitas esto- dijo seiya dándole un paquete a kanon.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto mientras shun y june se acercaban.

-Pues es para que amai lo use- dijo feliz kanon abrió la caja encontrándose con algo muy inesperado para la noche del "regalito".

-Seiya como crees que amai se va a poner eso estas loco- le grito kanon en el oído.

-Mm… me pregunto qué clase de regalo será ese- dijo shun.

-Bueno si kanon no nos dice seiya nos dirá verdad seiya- comento june.

-Si el regalo es... zxutrfm- antes de que lo dijera hyoga y kanon le taparon la boca.

-Saben chicos no es de importancia- dijo hyoga y todos lo veíamos con cara de que les pasa.

-Si mi amor no tiene caso que sigamos con el tema de ese regalo- comento kanon nervioso.

Y así termina esta historia nunca descubrí que clase de regalo era el que no me podía dar pero ni modo.

-Enserio no sabes que regalito era- me dijo ikki.

-No-

-Yo tampoco entendí- dijo shun.

-Bueno ese regalito es tu tesoro- dijo ikki.

-Pero yo no tengo dinero- le conteste.

-Es cierto hermano amai no tiene dinero-

-Ay dios seguro que algunos lectores si le entendieron bueno ay nos vemos en otra historia-


End file.
